Speak now
by Neko-chan120
Summary: Pequeño One-shot inspirado en la cancion "Speak now" de Taylor Swift ojala lo disfruten


**Speak Now**

Hola bueno aquí les traigo un One-shots que me inspire a escribir después de escuchar la canción "Speak Now" De Taylor Swift, me pase horas intentando crear algo digno y por fin lo termine y me decidí a subirlo a ffnet… Ojala disfruten leyendo como yo escribiendo un beso.

**Disclaimer**

Los personajes no me pertenecen (lastima) son sino de Nuestra querida Rumiko Takahashi que nunca me termino el anime y ahora con mi imaginación me dedico a escribir lo que siempre quise que pasase. Hago esto sin fines de lucro.

**Speak Now**

Suspiro resignada mientras colocaba un mechón de sus cabellos azulados detrás de su oreja. _"Vamos concéntrate"_ se dijo aun intentando terminar después de media hora el condenado trabajo de biología, pero se le era imposible, sus pensamientos no estaban en su habitación, al contrario se encontraban cruzando la ciudad en la Iglesia de Nerima. Dirigió su vista al horizonte con melancolía y vio como un pequeño gorrión se posicionaba en su ventana. Bajo la mirada y observo su escritorio como si la madera con la que estaba tallada fuera lo más interesante que haya visto en su vida.

-¿Pero qué puedo hacer si ya está decidido?-se pregunto a sí misma-Nada, solo esperar a que sean felices, sí, eso es lo único que puede hacer Akane-espeto tratando de convencerse, pero le resultaba más difícil de lo creía, una parte de ella le decía debía impedir esa boda, pero otra le decía que los dejara en paz, que en realidad ella nunca significo nada para él. Se sentía enojada, traicionada pero a la vez muy triste. Sus manos temblaban y sus ojos estaban rojos e hinchados poniendo en evidencia las noches enteras que pasó llorando… y sentía un profundo agujero en su pecho, un agujero que no podía ser llenado con nada. Escucho una campanada proveniente de la iglesia, al escuchar ese repiqueteo rompió el lápiz que sostenía y este quedo reducido a astillas que dejo caer con una evidente frustración. Era el quinto lápiz que rompía en el día y simplemente por escuchar el molesto sonido de las campanas. Apoyo su codo en el escritorio y a la vez su cabeza en el puño cerrado de su mano derecha. Entonces encontró con la mirada un sobre que le llamo la atención de todos los papeles que se encontraban desparramados sobre su mesa de estudios lo tomo entre sus dedos con curiosidad y saco la tarjeta que se encontraba adentro inmediatamente y por inercia frunció el caño al saber de qué se trataba:

"_Usted esta cordialmente invitado_

_A la_

_Boda de Shampoo y Ranma_

_Este 24 de Marzo a las 17:00 hrs"_

Tan solo esas palabras hicieron que su enojo se fuera abajo y una profunda tristeza la invadiera, seguramente la invitación había vuelto alegre tanto al que la leyó como al que la escribió… a ella le provocaba un sentimiento de nostalgia y amargura. Dirigió una rápida mirada a su reloj:

-40 minutos-murmuro pensativa, frunció el ceño "Es tu decisión" golpeo con sus dedos la mesa en señal de impaciencia. "La peor decisión de mi vida" se levantó de un salto y con una frustración evidente en el rostro arrojo el sobre y agarro su chaleco para salir de la casa corriendo a toda prisa.

**Speak Now**

Toda la decisión y seguridad que le había embargado para llegar aquí se vio desmoronada al poner el primer pie dentro del salón, temerosa comenzó a avanzar entre la gente observando la estupenda decoración y sintiendo la tranquilidad instaurada en el ambiente. Todo estaba perfectamente decorado el lujoso estilo de la novia en esta oportunidad había superado todas sus expectativas. Flores y detalles blancos se encontraban por todos lados las mesas estaban puestas de a cinco y estaban cubiertas por un mantel amplio y color crema, no había absolutamente anda fuera de lugar. Toda la gente estaba vestida para al ocasión, los hombre de Esmoquin de diferentes colores y las mujeres con vestidos de miles formas y telas, zapatos de marcas refinadas, labial y sombra de ojos. Ella era la única chica fuera de lugar con una polera de fin de semana unos jeans desgarbados y las infaltables zapatillas de lona. Suspiró. Reconoció de entre la gente a todos sus amigos tanto de ella como de él novio y algunos de la novia también, un gran grupo de ellos conversaba amenamente hasta que poco a poco sus voces fueron disminuyendo al pasar por su lado se sintió observada, incómodamente observada. Su fama de ser la ex de Ranma Saotome , la única mujer conocida que alguna vez había sido realmente amada por el artista marcial y luego reemplazada por una exuberante china de cabellos morado. Estaba a punto de recriminarlos para que dejaran de observarla pero fue acallada por una pequeña anciana china arreglad apara la ocasión:

-Vaya, vaya ¿Qué tenemos aquí? Si no es la mismísima Akane Tendo-su sonrisa cínica cambio a una expresión fría y calculadora que heló hasta los huesos a la pobre jovencita, pero no se dejaría vencer así como así por la anciana de tres mil años - ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Buenas Cologne- dijo Akane haciendo una pequeña reverencia en modo de saludo

-Contesta… ¿Qué haces aquí?-volvió a preguntar al anciana frunciendo el ceño ye remarcando cada silaba de la pregunta formulada.

-Recibí una invitación de Shampoo hace una semana-le contesto intentando parecer seria pero en realidad estaba hecha un manojo de nervios lo cual no paso completamente desapercibido para la anciana- Yo… no podía faltar- termino Akane en un murmuro bajando la mira.

La viejecita soltó una carcajada-Por supuesto, siempre supimos que Ranma elegiría a Shampoo como futura esposa, no podías faltar a la boda, Bueno me voy disfruta querida Akane-la anciana le guiño un ojo y luego se fue riendo a carcajadas por el pasillo en dirección a donde se encontraban las familias de Shampoo y Ranma.

Una vez que la anciana Cologne estuvo lejos Akane murmuro con todo el despecho posible-Pero que viejilla más insoportable.

**Speak Now**

-¡¿Se puede saber que estás haciendo?-grito una enfurecida chinita de cabellos purpuras a su dama de honor regañándola completamente enojada- ¡Ve arreglar el desastre, ahora!-le ordeno completamente fuera de sí. Cuando la jovencita desapareció por la puerta soltó un suspiro y se dedico a arreglar los cabellos que se habían salido de lugar.

En eso entro a la habitación él joven artista marcial y se dedico a observar a la novia, Shampoo se sintió observada y cuando se dio cuenta de la presencia del novio grito lo más fuerte que pudo y se oculto detrás del espejo-¡Ayia! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No sabes que es de mala suerte mirar a la novia antes de la boda? –le pregunto sacando de detrás del espejo solamente sus ojos para mirarlo.

-¡Vale! Yo no creo en esas tonterías-le dijo Ranma con una sonrisita burlona, que a la novia no le causo ni la menor gracia,

-¡Pues yo sí creo! ¡Vete!-le amenazo lanzándole todas las cosas que encontré-¡Largo!- le dijo arrojándole su peina de cabello. El chico ya traumatizado por experiencias similares ante el ataque de proyectiles improvisado de su futura esposa desapareció de la habitación sin decir palabra. Una vez afuera y ya un poco más calmado se acaricio la sien con dos de sus dedos, realmente esto no era como lo imaginaba. Comenzó a alejarse a paso lento y desanimado en dirección al salón principal donde lo esperaba la gente, un altar y su futuro…

**Speak Now**

Toda la gente ya estaba reunida y sentada cada una en sus bancos esperando el inicio de la ceremonia con la llegada de la hermosa novia, todos menos una jovencita de cabellos azules que estaba oculta entre las cortinas, impaciente y nerviosa. El órgano comenzó a tocar una bella melodía nupcial que a Akane más le parecía una marcha fúnebre y quería ahorcar personalmente al músico que la tocaba. Mientras la embargaban pensamientos asesinos, escucho las exclamaciones y los murmullos de la gente y dirigió su vista a la entra del pasillo en donde vio a su eterna rival. Llevaba un vestido de novia ajustado y largo hasta el tobillo con un escote pronunciado y una rosa atada a la cintura, sus cabellos adornados con hermosas horquillas color plata y un velo largo que por detrás iba llevaban dos niños, parecía la reina de un concurso de belleza y todos los invitados la trataban como tal. Shampoo llego al lado de Ranma con una sonrisa en el rostro, mientras que al cabeza del chico pasaban las mil situaciones que lo habían llevado al altar y aunque él no lo supiera, con la chica equivocada. Después del palabrerío inicial al cual Ranma no le prestó ni la menor atención, todos los ojos se posaron en él esperando la respuesta a la pregunta formulada por el sacerdote:

-¿Ranma en verdad amas a Shampoo?

Ranma se demoro un segundo en contestar, miro a Shampoo y luego cerró los ojos mientras pensaba en ella, luego una imagen se instalo en su mente, una muchacha de cabellos azulados y ojos chocolate con un lindo vestido de novia blanco y de falda ancha.

-¿Ranma? – él muchacho sacudió al cabeza y luego miro al sacerdote asintiendo- S…si

A Akane se le detuvo el corazón al escuchar tales palabras, le parecieron mucho más crueles que lo que él le dijo cuando se separaron aquella tarde:

**Flash Back**

-Ya no podre quedarme contigo Akane-le dijo sin ninguna expresión en el rostro y sin sentimiento en la voz.

-Ranma si de verdad amas a otra…-comenzó Akane pero fue detenida por un beso en su frente de parte del artista marcial lo cual la paralizo.

-Adiós Akane-murmuro para desaparecer cuando la chica por fin pudo salir de su estado de Shock.

Se dejo caer al suelo devastada y se llevo una mano al pecho sintió unas lágrimas recorrerle las mejillas y luego de llevarse las manos a la cara comenzó a murmurarse a sí misma:

-Pudo haber sido algo tan bonito- dijo esto acurrucándose y pasando sus brazos alrededor de sus rodillas-Es obvio que no le intereso…Ranma que Torpe.

**Fin flash Back**

Siguió observando la ceremonia desde su puesto culto sentada en un banquillo alejado de las demás personas, con una profunda pena en los ojos y en el pecho:

-¿Shampoo en verdad amas a Ranma? –pregunto el sacerdote.

La chinita se colgó del brazo del joven de la trenza con una enorme sonrisa-Pero claro que sí.

-…"Hable ahora o calle para siempre"…-

**Flash Backs**

**-¿**_No íbamos a hacer las paces? Tu mismo me invitaste- hubo un silencio mientras ella poco a poco comenzaba a entristecerse pero fue detenida por un ramo de rosas rojas y un Ranma con una tierna expresión en la cara-Toma –le dijo entregándole las flores… Akane se limito a Sonreír_

_/_

_-¡Escucha! ¡Akane es mi prometida, así que no te atrevas a tocarla!_

_/_

_-Tal vez porque no soy delicada ni afectuosa-murmuro al chiquilla con pena_

_El posiciono una mano sobre su mejilla…-Eres mu…u...y Boni...i...ta_

**Fin Flash Back**

En esto pensaba cuando las palabras del sacerdote volvieron a hacerla entrar en razón sobre porque estaba en esa boda y que estaba dispuesta a hacer. Hubo un profundo silencio en la habitación, esta era su última oportunidad

-Bien si nadie…

-¡Esperen!-grito levantándose de golpe

Sintió las miradas aterrorizadas de todos los presentes, pero la única que el importo fue esa sorprendida mirada azul que pronto fue cambiando su semblante hasta convertirse en uno lleno de felicidad. Akane sonrió… de esas sonrisas especiales que solo ella podía dar y luego escapo de la iglesia. Ranma la observo mientras todas las miradas de pánico de los invitados y la novia se posaban en él… pero Ranma sabía lo que tenía que hacer…

**Speak Now**

Akane estaba en el parque junto al lago sentada bajo un árbol de Sakura, había pasado ay un rato desde que interrumpió la boda y ella pensaba que él no aparecería, que había hecho el ridículo, que después de que escapara él simplemente la había ignorado y había continuado con la ceremonia. Se levanto y estaba dispuesta a marcharse a su casa derrotada cuando flor apareció frente a sus ojos, sorprendida la tomo entre sus manos y coloco un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja y sonrió al reconocer al portador que ya no vestía un esmoquin sino una simple camisa china blanca y unos pantalones negros:

-Ranma…-fue lo único capaz de decir con una mirada enternecida perdiéndose en esas lagunas azules.

-Lamento la tardanza fui a quitarme el esmoquin en la puerta trasera-se confesó Ranma riendo, luego paso su mano por detrás de los hombros de Akane y comenzaron a caminar, se agacho un poco y le susurro al oído-Me alegra que estuvieras cuando dijeron "Hable ahora"

La muchacha se sonrojo y se acerco más a el pasando su brazo por la cintura, observo su flor enternecido y luego miro a Ranma dulcemente _"Yo también estoy muy feliz Ranma, la mejor decisión de mi vida" _

**FIN**

Simplemente nació… xD estaba inspirada en esa época cuando escuche la canción entonces la musa me hizo una visita y " A ESCRIBIR SE HA DICHO" un video en youtube también me ayudo muchos con el desarrollo de este One-shot ojala lo hayan disfrutado…. Espero sus Reviews mucho, mucho besos y el esto a su Opinión…

¡Sayonara!

Atte: Akane-chanSaotome


End file.
